Be Good to You
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: It's Sarah's birthday and Emmett has the entire day planned out, but Sarah's never made anything easy on him. Fields/Sarah, set after Burn my Shadow; one-shot.


_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song/life down here's been hard for you/life has made you strong/let me lift the mood with my attitude..._

I grin at my husband as our son hands me a white rose; it was my birthday and Emmett decided that, whether or not I liked it, we were going to celebrate it. "Thank you," I tell Andrew, giving him and his elder sister a kiss on the tops of their heads. "It's beautiful and I love it nearly as much as I love you two." Elizabeth giggles, staring up at her dad with a smugness in her hazel eyes that reminded me so much of Edgar. "Now, how about we go home and daddy can cook us some lunch?" Andrew jumps up into my arms while Elizabeth latches onto her father's hand. Emmett smiles at me, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders as he leads our small family to our waiting carriage.

Once we're all seated inside, I rest my head against his shoulder, lower lip trapped between my teeth as I look up at him. "What is it," he asks quietly, playing with a lock of my dark hair.

"Edgar and I never made such a big deal of our birthdays, we mainly just had a couple drinks at a tavern when we could afford it." Emmett shakes his head with a smile before placing a loving kiss on my lips. "He was always so dramatic about things, but birthdays was just another year closer to death and he didn't feel the need to celebrate such a thing despite what others may think."

* * *

_...Hey, fellas, the time is right/get ready, tonight's the night/boys, what you're hoping for will come true/let me be good to you..._

I hurry the children into the dinning room for supper, my stomach sounding much like Carl when he's angry. I blush slightly as I catch Emmett's smirk, putting some food on my plate and not meeting his amused gaze. The children happily munch away on their food, getting more of it on themselves than in their bellies, but if they're happy, then I don't care what they do at this age. They're children, they shouldn't be forced to grow up any faster than necessary. "Andrew," I scold," don't take such big bites."

"'orry, momma," he mutters around a mouthful of mashed potatos, making me and everyone else laugh, though Andrew couldn't quite figure out why. I laugh even harder as Emmett nearly falls out of his chair. "You 'kay, daddy?"

"I'm fine, Andrew," Emmett answers, still grinning. The two of us share a smile from across the table, sharing a happiness that only having children in your laugh could bring. This day has been amazing thus far, especially since we're together. The last few years, I have spent my birthday either by myself or with the children since he was working on some case or another; this year he took the day off to make up for it. I could think of a good way he could make up for it.

_...You tough guys, you're feeling all alone/you rough guys, the best of you sailors and bums all are my chums/so dream on and drink your beer/get cozy, your baby's here..._

Since we had given Mary the day off, it was up to Emmett and I to wash the children; Elizabeth already cleaned and asleep in bed. I laugh as Andrew splashes around, content to just play even though he was slinging water everywhere. "I'm soaked," I chuckle, wiping a mixture of water and soap off my forehead and shooting Emmett a grin. "How does Mary do it?"

"I'm sure she doesn't let him splash quite so much," he smiles, capturing Andrew and beginning to wash him. "It's crazy how someone so small can create so much of a mess." I nod in agreement before I leave to clean his room. Only a few of his toys are out since we spent most of the time outside today, so the clean up is short and easy-just as I am turning his bed back Emmett carries a now dried and dressed Andrew in the room. Emily is bringing little Edgar over tomorrow to play and to talk to me.

* * *

_...You won't be misunderstood, let me be good to you/hey fellas, I'll take off all my blues/hey fellas, there's nothing I won't do just for you/so dream on and drink your beer..._

I smile at my husband, trapping my bottom lip between my teeth. We were now in our room, the kids sound asleep, and I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen; at least, I hope I do. "So," I ask softly," did you have anything else planned tonight, Detective?" He chuckles at me, laying on the bed and picking up the book that was laying on the bedside table.

"Yes, I thought we could read this together." I give him an incredulous look, mouth hanging open slightly. Was he serious or just trying to get under my skin? He opens the book, settling against the soft pillows. "What's wrong, Sarah? Do you not like the book?"

"You really want to read with me?" He nods his head slightly, holding out a hand for me to take. "Seriously...the kids are sound asleep, Mary's got the night off, and _that's _what you planned on doing with me?" He nods again, looking at me strangely as I toss the book back on the table and sit on his lap, cupping his face in my hands.

_...Get cozy, your baby's here/hey, boys, I'm talking to you/your baby's gonna come through..._

With my lips merely inches from his ear I whisper," Let me be good to you."

**The song is called Let Me Be Good to You from The Great Mouse Detective; you can find the link to the song of this and the songs used in Burn my Shadow in the links part of my profile.**


End file.
